the traveler
by Pinkie pie's boyfriend-uglymod
Summary: this is my first, currently have ending but don't know how to get there. bean is an average task force 104 recruit who ends up in pony ville and must save equestrian or die trying, in this 2 book adventure follow bean as he hurls through obstacles and stuff. rated t for stuff, may go up later in story.
1. Chapter 1

i woke in the middle of the of the night looking a cottage. "where the hell am i?" i say. i decide to look inside that cottage and to my luck, i heard voices. "come on big mac, we gotta finish this applebuckin' before tomorrow!" a growling .

female voice said

"eeyup" a man voice said

"come on! we gotta finish buckin' those apples now!"

"eeyup" they started walking and i freaked out, jumping into an apple stack. they walk out and they are… ponies? this is just like the f*cking thing, if only i could remember it. i decided to reveal my location but they suddenly look at me with O shaped mouths. she says "who are ya!"

"m-me?"

"eeyup"

"i'm… bean, bean pain, sorry if you think my name is fake. also you two are big macintosh and applejack." they just stood there staring at me like I was a fortune teller. "We gotta take him to flutter shy, she might be able to tell us what it is." Applejack said

"I'm a human, hu-man, and I am bean pain." With a smile I started walking to find my weapons." I am supposed to be on earth with killzone right now."

Flash back

I was set up camping so I could kill that f*cking makarov. killzone was scaling the building I was aiming at. "Take the f*cking shot." killzone said, I pulled the trigger. Whiteness, no gun shot or anything, just... Whiteness.

Flash back over

"Found them!" I said as I picked up my sniper and custom LMG.

"Oh my celestia, what are those?"

"Guns, why?" I was walking in the direction of fluttershy's place when a pink blur appeared to my left, god, why was pinkie pie so excited every day. "Hi pinkie pie."

" how do you know who I am? I know every pony but you?"

"Childhood memories of my life, pinkamena Diane pie."

"You even know my full name, awesome!" I kept walking to fluttershy's place As they walked too. i spotted a pony reading a book on a bench and immediately said "hi, twilight." startling twilight and making her jump and shout "what are you?"

"just a task force recruit, why?"

"wait, you're a… human?"

"eeyup, why? anyways i need to sleep." we all started to walk to fluttershy's cottage and got there fast. upon seeing it i fainted from my drowsiness.

i was in a house made of rust and crazy gore. a growl is heard behind me and as i turned i get attacked by pony. not a pony, but a crazy pony that was decaying. i screamed and then everything went white. "what the f*ck?" i said looking around and saw a pony with a moon on her flank, she was an alicorn. "thou shalt bow now." she said in her royal canterlot voice, i bowed and found out she is nightmare moon. she says "i need oh thou strength."

"what do you mean nightmare moon?"

"kill a special somepony."

"what!?' i jumped back.

"just kill my… my beloved self."

"uh…"

"i live with princess celestia and am currently trying to take over equestria, please stop me."

"ok…"

i woke up inside fluttershy's cottage. fluttershy was tending my wounds "what, happened?" i said scaring fluttershy.

"y-you…" suddenly a rainbow hair mare walk in and said "i heard there was a new dude to beat in town!"

"that would be me" i said.

"oh my celestia! what are you?"

. "pinkie, and applejack will fill you in, now… where did my weapons go?" i got up and saw rarity and spike there as well, so the group was altogether now. One 'stallion' for every two 'mares'. I laughed silently as I thought about that. I picked up my weapons and told everyone about my dream. "We gotta save equestria!" They said. As I walked out I toppled over fluttershy. "sorry flutters." I said as I kept walking. i ran into everfree forest knowing no one would follow me, so i could take in all this. As i walked i could see a small hut. A zebra walked out and saw me. she said "hello new friend, or are you foe?"

"i'm neither of those, nice lady." i said.

"Don't do that, or you'll splat."

"can you stop rhyming for a minute and talk straight?"

"just let me go, you new found foe!"

"ok." i walked out of the forest and found the team waiting for me. great, i can't have a break for even a minute. i crept silently away so they couldn't find me. I sighed, happily walked away, that's when pinkie jumped out of my gun. i yelped, freaked out. i say "how did you get in there!?" the others came running at me and i got dogpiled on. i guess they thought i was dead. They finally got off and i was finally able to breath. I start walking away and they contently follow. "Which way to the crystal empire?" I ask, but there was a creepy, small growl behind me and I look around. It was a changeling. I pull out my LMG and kill the f*cking thing as it got apple jack, she vomited when all the blood fell on her. she said "oh, my celestia!" she was scared out of here mind. The others went to comfort her. god dammit, i didn't know that they never saw blood before. That changeling was uncanny. As they slowly got up to follow me to crystal empire, I was already walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To anyone who manages to read this, thank you for being supportors. I had writers block and am sorry for not posting for sooooo long.  
><em>**

It was midnight by time we got half-way to canterlot so we decided to take a nap before setting off again. i go over to a tree away from the rest to sleep. i set my weapons and armor down before i lay down to sleep. goodnight.

bullets were flying everywhere. i had no weapons, ponies wanted me dead. i was running. nothing was peaceful. every moment was kill or be killed. i had to use my fists, whenever i picked up a weapon it disappeared. i got shot. i have no where to go. a gun was pointed to my head, a shot rang out.

i wake up in a cold sweat as i realized that was only a dream. i look down to see that spike was napping on me. i smile weakly and try to sleep, but i can't. i feel like something is watching us. i look around thinking i might be imagining it, but with what just happened, i doubt it's just me. i slowly get up carefully placing spike on the ground. A changing jumps out from it's cover and attacks me. i pulled out my handy dandy Helena and shoot her, but she whips my rifle away before i can shoot. "you b*st*rd!" i scream and wake up everyone except for spike who i think might be able to sleep through an entire war. They all look at me oddly, in their places stood changelings, what happened to my friends!?

They attack but before they get close enough I was gunning them down with my LMG that was always on my back. Whew - good thing I always have both of them, I check to see how much ammo I have left... 250, that's not good, I need more. I pick up spike and shake him till he's awake "wuh-wuh-what? I'm awake!" Spike says

"Yeah, but we have to find out friends now, you wanna come and help? Or be lonely trying to sleep some more here? I'm going for them now."

"What happened to them!?" Shock fills his eyes

"Changelings" I say pointing to the bodies, spoke looks over and vomits. Luckily I wasn't in his blast radius or I would of been pissed off as f*ck. I drop spike and pick up Helena before I start walking to canterlot

*-\/-*

I woke up in a cage with no idea how I got here, a sudden wave of nausea caused me to lean over and almost puke on fluttershy. Weird , I guess we all are here... Wait, where's spike and bean? I look around and start hearing a voice, crying, trying to get out. I turn towards it as I began to remember the voice is from pinkie pie. Her hair was completely deflated and that was starting to scare me, even her eyes and coat seemed to be darker. "Let us out, please... Let us go..." She was panting now, I walk up to her putting my hood on her shoulder "are you ok pinkie?" I say trying to sound as nice as possible, she just lays there breathing heavily. Wait, no... She's crying.

Pinkie cried herself to sleep. Everyone else woke up and tried to figure out what was happening and where spike and bean was, I couldn't blame them, I was pretty disoriented too. We have been in here for a little more then half the day, they took us to a weird place that I never saw before. It was a gaint gaunt cave filled with creepy ordainments and stuff, I was supposed to be the cool mate of these group but even I fainted at the sight of it.

"Rainbowdash, please, wake up." Fluttershy' soft voice woke me. I slowly get up soaking up my surroundings, curious as to what is there. We had no idea what was going on and what was happening until a changing walked out. He spoke as if we were dirt "we are now in control, our ruler has put our authority above all others, you will now submit to us and do as we please an-"

"Never!" I spat in her face. She then punched me so hard in the gut I doubled over and puked. Everyone ran over to me and tried to help me stop wheezing. She then smiles "oh, and your friend there, he's being put through a test of knowledge and wisdom..." Others come in and try to drag us to our cells "if he can survive!" The changeling says and laughs.

*-/\-*

I don't know how to get to canterlot on my own, I think I was walking in circles a lot but in the end I ran into something, tracks. Old, rusty, never used in a long time tracks, I start to follow them hoping something good will come out of it. But before I do spike jumps up and says in a real loud voice "I don't have a good feeling about this." I disregard him, can he really be that stupid? After following the tracks for a while we were worn out by walking all day. I started setting up the sleeping bags for us to sleep in and make a fire.

When I wake I up I notice that nothing bad happened this time. Great! I get up to see spike already up and cleaning up, he finally woke up before me. I pick up a few thing and check the condition of my armor, mint. That's good, I start helping spike pick up and then we are on our way. About 3 hours after noon we reach a mouth of a cave. It was quite creepy and gaunt. Almost like an evil lair, I laugh at it, surely everything could go wrong. But with this universe, I highly doubt this is evil. As I start to walk in a muffled scream makes me turn around. Spike is gone, great, that's really ironic.

I stalk carefully through the cave with Helena in my grasp and my LMG flung carelessly over my shoulder. I hear a noise every once and a while, but I can never find where it's coming from. THUMP! I'm thrown to my side as a heavy object lands in my side. I aim at the attacker only to find no one there. I get up slowly gasping for breath, looking around for something to help me. I grasp a big metal spoon and start swinging it at whatever moved. I draw nearer to an opening and find cells on either side down the entire hallway. THUMP!


End file.
